Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron121.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Mon, Sep 14, 1998 14:48 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998091418480300.OAA07936@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> I doubt it. <> It was an homage to the North Atlantic convoys, but we don't have a massive convoy battle story in the works. <> We do try to match directors and stories, but sometimes we're constrained by their schedules and availability. Also, we sometimes change the order of stories after we've already assigned a director to a slot and so the matching of director and story goes out the window. Les, however, has done many different types of episodes for us and we felt that he was well suited to do this show. <> Again, it becomes a story of availability, producing preferences, and schedule. The final choice on directors is made by Rick, Ira and Steve Oster. <> Although I've had good experiences with many directors, I'm a big fan of Mike Vejar's work. <> Morn is not on the team, but Kasidy is. <> I do this at the office. It's work-related and I try not to work at home unless I absolutely have to. <> Uh.... no. <> Are you with the Office of Independent Counsel or something? <> As regular readers of this board have noticed, my participation varies with my work schedule. When I've got time, I come here and when I don't, I don't. <> I don't think so -- especially since Sosa might end up with the record! <> There's really nothing that springs to mind. <> Actually, I just slipped in an animated reference into show # 7 "Once More into the Breach" which features the return of Kor. See if you can spot it (if it survives the final cut that is, the episode is running long at the moment). <> You'll see something in this vein... <> "You may ask... That's a little joke." The Maruaders are presumably still around, but we haven't wanted to feature them in an episode. <> We do have some plans for the Syndicate, but they don't involve the Chief. We have other, more painful plans for O'Brien... <> I think Keiko has turned the cat into a muffler. <> We'd like to do one more story featuring these two. <> Kira has a story running through the first two episodes, but her first stand- alone show will be in episode # 9, which is untitled at present. We did talk about reviving the Garak/Kira tale from TOTP, but decided to go in another direction. <> We still see it as a complex relationship and simply decided to lighten up a bit when they finally got together. We'll still mix in a little angst. <> We're working on some particularly nasty Dominion episodes -- you'll hate them plenty, don't worry. <> O'Brien was originally just a day player on TNG and very little, if any, thought went into his rank or background for quite a while. He officially became a Chief Petty Officer in "Family" when I wanted he and Worf's adoptive father to both be non-coms in contrast to Worf. Making him an enlisted man seemed to give us another color in the show and to open up another window into Starfleet that we hadn't explored before. <> It's a good question, but I think it deserves a lot of thought before it's answered. Anyone considering another Trek series should be given a great deal of time to mull over the various possibilities and from where I'm sitting it's too soon to know what direction the next show should take. <> It's usually up to the writer. However, I think we've seen the blue alien from "Pale Moonlight" in another episode. Anyone remember it? (I don't.) <> I asked Ira this very question not too long ago, and he said that both "Vic" and "Fontaine" were simply names that he's always liked and wanted to combine them. He didn't realize the "Godfather" connection until later. <> He did, but Spot had to eat something in those long hours before Data found him, so... <> With the exception of the Han Solo/Greedo sequence, I liked the enhancements to Star Wars. I wouldn't mind seeing TOS tweaked here and there as long as the original versions were still available for viewing. <> It's up to the writer and the director. I'm sorry about the loss of your father and I certainly understand your reaction to smoking after what must've been a very painful experience. However, I don't subscribe to the current anti-smoking hysteria, and I have no problem with seeing the characters on the holodeck smoke. Yes, smoking can kill you, but so can drinking. They're both vices and we should be allowed to show them both. <> Robert survived his injuries and is now recuperating on the Planet of the Freelancers. <> The entire Henry V opening was a late addition to the script. Originally, the episode opened with another Sherlock Holmes sequence on the Holodeck, but at the time Paramount and the Conan-Doyle estate were still squabbling over "Elementary Dear Data" so we were told not to do Holmes. I believe the Henry V scene grew out of a conversation between Michael Piller and Patrick Stewart and that one or both of them had just seen the Branagh version. <> Love it. I just saw the documentary on the making of all the "Apes" movies on AMC and thought they did a great job. Although the first one is clearly a classic, when I was a kid my favorite was "Conquest" and I still like it quite a bit. I'm not sure what the impact has been, other than proving to studios (in the pre-Star Wars era) that science fiction films could make money and that the public would support a series of them. Probably the most lasting impact was the ending of the original film. The image of the Statue of Liberty buried in the sand has become deeply embedded in popular culture and is one of the best "surprise" endings in film. <> Although the correct spelling is actually "pagh" we've used both in scripts. Subject: Answers Date: Mon, Sep 14, 1998 20:09 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998091500092500.UAA27290@ladder03.news.aol.com> <> We never really considered this. Although the actor may be playing a certain sexual ambiguity in Garak, the character as written has always been heterosexual. I will admit that many more people have commented on this than we ever anticipated. However, it still seems like it would be a somewhat arbitrary turn for the character to suddenly give him a homosexual love story at this stage of the game. <> "Once More..." features Kor returning to the station and trying to find a way into the Dominion War. It seems that his influence in the Empire is now non- existant and that he's a man with many enemies. He comes to DS9 seeking Worf's help, but finds to his dismay that General Martok is flatly opposed to helping Kor in any way. The Kira show is still being written and could change drastically, so all I'll say is that it involves.......... Dukat. <> It could be, but we weren't trying to tie the two together. <> We're still talking about this one. <> I can't recall anything specific. We had a lot of discussions on the subject, but so many ideas were tossed out that I can't really remember any coherent storylines. Moore, Ronald D.